gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Be Okay
Be Okay by Oh Honey is featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Rachel and Santana. Rachel and Santana sing this song after somewhat making up after their on-going fight since Frenemies. After talking to Brittany, Santana decides that she'd rather run away with her than go back to New York. She tells Rachel that she thus had resigned from the understudy role in Funny Girl, but not without making it clear that it wasn't for her, but because of Brittany. Rachel still proposes they sing a song together to mark the start of their new friendship. They sing this song in front of the rest of New Directions and the Alumni, who watch happily. Lyrics Rachel: Fresh cut grass One cold beer Rachel with Santana: Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now Santana: Summer dress Favorite park Santana with Rachel: Bless your soul We are here and now, here and now Rachel and Santana: I'm wide awake So what's the point of dreaming When your life is great Celebrate the feeling Celebrate the feeling Oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Rachel and Santana: I believe we'll be okay Santana: Sun kissed skin On my lips Santana with Rachel: Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now Rachel: Fireflies After dark Rachel with Santana: Bless your soul We are here and now, here and now Rachel and Santana: I'm wide awake Santana (Rachel): So what's the point of dreaming (So what's the point of dreaming) When your life is great Rachel and Santana: Celebrate the feeling Celebrate the feeling Oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Rachel and Santana: I believe we'll be okay Santana (Rachel): Ooo, woah-ooh (We'll be okay) Ooo, woah-ooh (We'll be okay) Santana: Can't complain about much these days Rachel: I believe we'll be okay Rachel and Santana: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh Ooh Rachel: Yeaah Santana: Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Santana (and Rachel): (Oh oh oh oh), oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Oh, woah) Rachel and Santana: Can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh Santana (Rachel): We're screaming out (We're screaming out) Rachel and Santana: I believe we'll be okay We'll be okay Trivia *This is Santana's 100th solo in a performance. *This is the last duet between Rachel and Santana. *When the camera moves over towards Santana and Rachel, you can see Lea Michele's tattoos on her right foot. Gallery tumblr_n2litsnljX1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2t7f4AQYB1tszyjbo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2owk2NZB41ql1znmo2_1280.jpg Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n349l9tey61qa4jiro2 250.gif Tumblr n349l9tey61qa4jiro1 250.gif ND Be Okay 8.gif ND Be Okay 7.gif ND Be Okay 6.gif ND Be Okay 5.gif ND Be Okay 4.gif ND Be Okay 3.gif ND Be Okay 2.gif ND Be Okay 1.gif ideos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes